globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Conner, The Traitor or Savior
The Author Both parts to this Fan Fiction story have been created by Ranger (IGN). Part One I woke up in the middle of the mountains, no sign of life in any direction. I took my helmet off and rubbed my head, trying to remember what happened. I remember nothing, not my name, nor agency, nor age. I stood up, wobbly at first, and look around. “Nothing but snow” I thought to myself. So, I put my helmet on, and grabbed my assault rifle and started walking in the direction of the rising sun. I trekked confused through the snow with still no signs of life after two hours. I just noticed that I had a jetpack so I flew up in hopes of seeing something. I ran out of energy just as I saw the smallest sparkle of metal, or at least I think it was metal. “I’m sure of it; it must have been a building, outpost, something…” so I started sprinting in that direction, in hopes of finding civilization. After another hour I came to a cliff. Down below I saw a whole supply depot, it looks almost like a whole city. I sat on the cliff trying to decide my next move. My memory is still hazy but I remember some of my abilities, like how I am a recon, a master of stealth and killing without being seen. I ended up deciding my best bet would be to scope around seeing if it seems friendly. I burst 200 feet in the sky and fell just behind a building “I don’t think anyone saw me” I said to myself. I activated my camo, and having a decent 45 seconds before running out of energy, I went around the corner and into the center of the depot, there were many people, they all seemed at work and I couldn’t make anything of this yet. I kept walking until I heard someone talking so I walked closer and hid behind a crate. “Sir, the preparations are almost completed”. “Good, man the troops, we invade the Shadow of Heaven Lab at 800 hours”. “Yes sir!” I didn’t know what to make of it yet, I guess they are planning a full scale invasion! I must warn Shadow of Heaven, whoever they are. “Crap!” Little did I notice my stealth was going to go in 4 seconds! I sprinted as fast as I could to the nearest exit of the building, I wouldn’t make it. “2 Seconds!” To my left I noticed a sign which showed my location, apparently a Depot for Bio Deadly. My camo faded, as it did I activated bionics and I was traveling nearly four times faster than before. I got out and bionicly jumped as far as I could and jetpacked over to the nearest cover, and I headed in the direction of Shadow of Heaven, according to a screen I glanced at before leaving that is. It was a two hour run until I came upon a cliff of what apparently was Shadow of Heaven’s lab. I was trying to figure out what was the best way to approach them, trying not to seem like a threat. I decide I would just walk up. I started walking to the front to be stopped by 2 guards, “Name Yourself!” they said, I responded by dropping my rifle and sword to the ground and saying “There is no time, you are about to be invaded by Bio Deadly!” “How do you know this!?” they ask, still suspicious. I told them my story about waking up confused, to over hearing the conversation. They seemed to believe me so they brought me to their leader, Ranger. “So an attack is imminent then” he said. “How many troops would you say?” I then responded, “I’m not sure but they must have at least 40, but that’s all I saw, they could have well over 100!” I could tell Ranger was getting agitated. “Well if its war they want its war they will get!” Ranger said, all troops in the room responded by excited yelling of "Yea!' and "Let's kick some ass!" He then began shouting orders. On a text scroller within the building, this message came up in red, blinking letters, “ALL UNITS, ALL UNITS CODE 1. ALL ENGINEERS SET UP A DEFENSIVE PERIMETER, SQUAD 1: FRONT LINES -- SQUAD 2: BEHIND THEM -- SPECIAL OPS: TO THE CLIFFS”. There was also a loud buzzing with red lights flashing everywhere and I kept hearing “CODE 1, CODE 1”. Ranger then asked if I would like to fight on behalf of Shadow of Heaven, I said yes, since having no memory I thought it would be a good idea to gain some purpose. I was placed with squad 2 who were positioned behind squad 1. We were waiting, little did Bio Deadly know, we were waiting. It was 7:55 when we first saw their large army advancing toward us, within 5 minutes they were almost within firing range. At 8:02, all hell broke loose. There were bullets everywhere, lucky for us they didn’t know about the snipers on the cliffs yet. We were starting to get a hold of the situation when they started using all types of powers; bionics, poison, smoke bombs, fire grenades, and even a few tanks! We still held a firm hold on the front lines but they soon overpowered squad 1 and it was my time to shine. I took out my sword and held a defensive stance. The rest of the guys took care of most of them, we then attacked them when their energy was low and in this location, there isn't much cover for the attacking forces. I started to attack, I jumped into the air and landed in front of a guy, slicing him twice, he fell over dead and then as fast as it started it was almost over, only a few enemies still stood, we got the OK to go and "mop up". I went in and killed the last guy, as I was walking away the barely alive soldier said “Conner, what are you doing?!” I turned around and said “You talking to me?” he replied “Of course, what are you doing Conner, our best man, you went missing, we all thought you were dead, but you joined our enemies!?” “I don’t know what you’re talking about...” “Conner, remember? Your one of us, you’re my captain, you turned against us!” and his final word was “Traitor…” Part Two I couldn’t believe my ears; I killed my own agency leader? My head was foggy, but I decided there was only one thing to do and that was to avenge my agency leader. We all got the call to check for survivors; I, on the other hand, decided to scout out the base. I learned a lot but when we got called to regroup I got back there as fast as possible so I wouldn’t seem suspicious. It was the usual post-battle speech. We got congratulated and what not, but then Ranger called me and asked to talk to me personally, “Perfect” I said to myself as I headed off. We met in a simple room, door closed, and with 2 guards. Ranger wanted to personally congratulate and thank me. After the speech he then asked if I would like to join Shadow of Heaven permanently. As he did, I drew my sword faster than a blink of an eye and cut his throat before he could even react. Keeping my newfound cool and suave attitude, I spun around 200 degrees and killed one of the guards with the tip of my blade. The other one was about to shoot as I rushed forward and dropped down to a slide, milliseconds before he fired, in a quick second after that I crippled him, and then put him out of his misery, I'm still a nice person, after all.. I killed them as quietly as possible, and luckily the guard who did fire was using a silenced SMG. I grabbed one of the guard’s rifles (because Ranger didn’t allow me to take anything from the armory before the battle) and shot the door control panel. I then started unscrewing an air vent duct. I said to myself “I have twenty, thirty minutes max” so I had to do this fast. I crawled across half the base, as quietly as I could until I came to the generator room. I quietly snuck out of the duct (luckily there were only guards outside the room) and placed a remote detonation mine right on one of the fusion coils. I crawled back through the duct, and got out in empty room, since I knew I couldn't get to the central computer via duct. I then turned on my stealth (aided by an energy upgrade I "borrowed" from Ranger) and I headed towards the central computer. It was guarded at 3 checkpoints; they were about 20’ apart, lucky for me. I could just stealth past the first 2 checkpoints but then there was a 3rd, heavily armored door with 2 guards. I didn’t want to cause a commotion, but, right as I was about to kill one of the guards I heard footsteps so I went over into a corner. It seemed like the Vice-Captain was coming through, they opened the door for him and I quickly followed, he was alone. The door shut and the Vice-Captain was looking at the screens and checking some stuff on the computer, I snuck up right behind him and killed him in one, quick, and quiet movement. I decided I still had some time so I should probably make use of it and check the computer. I was just looking through some bookmarked files when I learned that this was their central base, and that surrounding this base on all sides were more bases and depots. They seemed to own over ¾ of all the land currently deemed inhabitable. “They are the most powerful agency in the whole world!” I realized to myself. I then quietly unscrewed a panel from the computer and started crawling through the wires. I found the central wire coils and batteries that seemed to connect to the whole base; I planted a mine on it as well and kept going. This tunnel of wires seemed limitless; I finally came to a big open area with a glowing cylinder like structure. This was their most important part of their base, the defense network mainframe. All defenses were hooked up to it, so I planted a mine on it and crawled back to the computer room. Only seconds after I came out I heard a knock and one of the guards said “Sir it seems that Ranger has gone missing” I just kept quiet “Sir……Vice-Captain…Sir!” still I kept quiet. I then heard him punching in on the panel to open the door; I quickly went camo and stood against the wall right next to the door. The single guard walked in a few feet, as he was looking around puzzled, I leaped from the shadows and grabbed him, slit his through and leaped back into the shadows of the wall. Then the other guard said “Hey Kyle?” I then leaped from the shadows and killed him in a single blow of my sword. The other guards then turned around and came running at me, I then took out the gun I stole from that guard earlier and shot three of them down and I was surprised to find that all three of them missed. The other was hiding in cover behind a wall so I threw a grenade and it landed right in front of him. Then sirens started going off saying “Fugitive, Fugitive” so I sprinted as fast as I could down the hall. As I was running down the hall I heard gunshots coming from right behind me so I decided I needed to use “it”. I took out a little disk and threw it in front of me, while I quickly jumped against a wall of the hall to my left. All the guards kept running after me....or a holographic me that is. I then sprinted down that hall, knowing that it took me into the main entrance room in about 50 feet. As soon as I got to the end of the hall I took left and there was the exit…and twelve...angry guards. I headed towards the nearest cover and tossed my remaining two grenades, knowing that I killed at least some of the guards by the cries of agony I heard. I was using the gun I had and was shooting back but they were tougher than the others. I continued firing but I was heavily outnumbered and trying to figure out my best plan of action. I could run but the exit was on the other side of the room, behind the remaining guards. So I decided to play it out. I kept shooting, but there were bullets blazing past me every which way. I continued firing until there were only 5 guards left. But then, I got shot square in the head and I started to black out, my last words were “so…close” but right as I was about to go, I heard a big explosion and many gun shots....I blacked out. I thought I was dead, I was dead for sure but then I started to wake up, my body felt very sore and in pain but I awoke on a bed and bandaged up. I then heard someone say “He’s awake!” I sat up and looked around, there was a doctor in there and he said “How are you feeling?” I then started asking “Where am I?’ and “Why aren’t I dead?” He then said “You are in the HQ of the Commonwealth Resistance.” “Resistance?” I said “Resistance from what, I thought the commonwealth lived a peaceful life in the cities”. “That may be, well, may have been true until Shadow of Heaven started taking land. First it was from other agencies but then from towns, then from the Commonwealth as a whole. They took most of the Commonwealth's land and they were too powerful to stop by the point we realized it was a big problem. We then formed the Resistance; we have been developing new technologies to help fight against Shadow of Heaven. We had thought they would over run us within the next two weeks so we were in the middle of a meeting to decide if we should surrender or not when our spies told us someone has infiltrated Shadow of Heaven and their leader was dead. We thought it was too good to be true but every one of our spies told us the same so we decided we would launch a full scale offensive on their HQ. We found you lying there, you didn’t have Shadow of Heaven’s armor on and we also found a detonator on you so we decided to have all our troops exit the building and see what it would do. It was a big risk going out of cover with a whole army after us, but when we pushed the button, we were immensely joyful relived to just have the whole building blow up right before our eyes, it was almost too good to be true! So we then decided to take you to our HQ so you could recover.” “Because of you we were able to destroy their HQ, easily thanks to your charges. We then destroyed most of their depots and labs, we have taken all of the commonwealth land back and Shadow of Heaven is no more than a helpless agency, you saved us all, Thank you” I then thought "The Commonwealth? I helped....The Commonwealth!?" I finally started to think about what I was really mixed up in... Category:Fan Fiction